With the computerisation of business processes, documents are handled in electronic form, such as image files from scanner devices. In almost all cases the format of documents varies between suppliers and it is difficult to extract the required data from the file.
Most companies, and in particular companies that buy goods or services from a large number of suppliers, are faced with the problem of processing a large number of different invoices.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.